


Good Soldiers follow Orders

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i love my boys in red, quinlan vos has some serious anger issues tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Quinlan vs Fox's ex who (was an a-hole) wants him (Fox) back
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Good Soldiers follow Orders

There was shouting in the halls and Fox could hear it loudly, even though he was sitting inside his office, going over some paperwork. Trying to ignore it, his finger slid over the smooth glass of the datapad trying to read the next page.

The Coruscant Guard had never really been quiet before because there was always something going on. Even in the middle of the night one could hear the soft steps of the night shift or screams and the sound of shooting from the lower levels of the city. Yet, this was extreme. It sounded like there was a fight going on and his brothers were cheering on it. 

With a deep sigh, Fox stood up and put his helmet under his right arm. He carefully placed the datapad back on the desk and drank a last sip of his coffee. Fox swore under his breath. If this was going to be something stupid, he’ll put his brothers, who were responsible for this, on nightshifts for the rest of their career. 

Who was he kidding. Of course this was going to be something stupid.

The second he opened his door to the corridor, a wave of screams and cheering hit him. He wished he could just turn around and go back into his office, close the door and just ignore it but he was the highest ranking commander here, so it was his job to make sure his brothers wouldn’t get themselves into trouble. 

Fox’s head instantly exploded with migraine and he supressed a moan of pain. The lights in the corridor were unusually bright and they hurt his eyes. Why were they on anyway? Couldn’t they just fight in the dark? The first set of clones had already spotted Commander Fox and became silent instantly. They stood up straight and tried to get the others to do the same, sadly with no real impact. The closer Fox got to the centre of everything, the quieter it became. 

“Fox! There you are!” Thorn’s voice thundered through the halls. Fox should have been disappointed at seeing a fellow Commander being engaged in something like this but he didn’t even bother to care. The face of his brother was carefree and full of glee; a rare sight. 

“We were all wondering when you would get too annoyed by the noise and come and look!” Thorn laughed and threw his arms around him, slowly dragging him closer to the center.  
“Thron, what is going on? Do you know what time it is?” Fox sighed but let himself be pulled along. The clones all around them stared at the two commanders, walking arm in arm. “I will force you to bring me coffee everyday if you won’t speak up!” Fox jammed his finger into the soft material of Thorn’s blacks. 

Suddenly there was the noise of a fist hitting flesh and another wave of cheering broke out.

"He is fighting for your honour, Fox!" Thorn laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. There were still clones everywhere, chanting and cheering for the two figues in the middle. Fox didn't want to look and find out who it was. It would only make him angrier.

"What do you mean? Who is fighting for my honour? What honour?" Fox had so many questions running through his head but in reality, he knew exactly what was going on. The second he had exited his office, he had recognized the two voices. Which didn't make it any better. It made it worse. So much worse.

The two commanders arrived in the middle of the crowd and Fox put his head in his hands. “Please tell me I’m too overworked and sleep deprived and I am just imagining this.” Fox mumbled in his hands.  
“You *are* sleep deprived and overworked but you are not imagining this. It’s really happening! We have been waiting for so long and now it’s finally happening.” Thorne cheered as another punch hit its mark. 

Fox put his face out of his hands but not without glaring at Thorn in the progress. But credit where credit is due. Everyone had patiently waited for them to finally snap and apparently that was tonight.  
In front of the clones, Quinlan Vos and Veede Fuc were engaged in a horrendous fistfight and the odds were definitely on Quinlan’s side. Veede Fuc had been Fox’s former boyfriend and now Senator of Alderaan in the Galactic Senate. Fox had been shocked upon hearing these news but he decided to stay professional and try to act civil towards Veede. He was his superior after all. Quinlan Vos was his current boyfriend. 

“Can anybody explain to me what the kriff is going on?” Fox stood up straight and his booming voice silenced every clone in the room and even Quinlan Vos and Veede Fuc now turned their focus on him.   
“Somebody is in trouble.” Thorn sing sang and giggled when Fox tried to hit him. Now even Quinlan stood up straight and held his hands up. 

“Hello my dearest Foxy.” He started but Fox held up his hand to silence him. Rage was radiating off Fox in waves and the Shinies took a few steps back.

“Don’t you try and “Foxy” me, Vos!” Fox pushed back Vos and he stumbled a few steps back. In a real fight, Vos would easily defeat Fox but this was different, Fox was furious. “What were you thinking, attacking a senator of the Galactic Senate! This could get you arrested!” Fox was now screaming and the care free atmosphere had been disintegrated completely. “I can’t believe you did something like this, Vos. You know that *I* am going to be held accountable for this.”

Quinlan stood in front of his boyfriend and saw how disappointed he was. “I did this for you.” He gently tried but Fox’s furious gaze quickly made him reconsider.  
“Someone get a medic for the senator.” He quietly ordered a few shinies to go and fetch someone. 

“What about the general.” Thorn asked carefully. After checking to see if the Senator was still alive, Fox crossed his arms and looked at Thorn. 

“What about him?” Fox tried to ignore Quinlan’s whines after hearing this. The jedi wasn’t hurt at all, so Fox didn’t see reason to call a medic for him, even though, Quinlan Vos could take care of himself.   
Fox pushed through the crowd of clones, who were all staring at him. He hurried, so no one would follow him but before he could close the door, after he entered his office, Quinlan stood before him, holding the door open.

“Are you seriously holding the door open?” Fox asked tiredly and just went back to his desk and picked up the lonely datapad. 

Quinlan entered the office too and sat down in front of him. “Look, I know you are angry…” 

Fox laughed out loud at the statement. “Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing.” He didn’t look up from his datapad, he just stared at it blankly. He couldn’t concentrate now. 

“Fox you need to listen to me. Let me at least explain.” The jedi’s voice was desperate and Fox hated it but that made something in him move.

“Ok.” He leaned back. “Explain yourself.” Fox waved with his hand and then crossed his arms. 

“I didn’t really know who that guy was until Thorn pointed it out to me. I thought it was just another Senator!” Quinlan began. Of course it had been Thorn, who else? “He asked me if I knew who he was and then he told me that he was your ex-boyfriend! And, you know. I didn’t really care until Thorn told me what he *did* and I just couldn’t keep my hands from his throat.” Quinlan had been violently gesturing all around the room but Fox still wasn’t impressed. He only raised an eyebrow.

“You are better than this, Vos. Don’t lower yourself on his level.” Fox sighed. It felt like talking to a shiny who had just screwed up. 

“You still didn’t deserve this.” The jedi sighed and lowered his hands. 

“That’s true. But it still happened and nothing will change that. There are a lot of things that are happening which I ‘don’t deserve’ but they still happen. Get over it, Vos.” Fox stood up and took his datapad in his hands. “I’ll be going to bed.” 

Quinlan also stood up and tried to follow him until Fox turned around and stared him dead in the eyes.

“Alone.”

The walk towards his quarters was quiet and lonely, like always. Normally he would have Quinlan waiting for him but he just couldn’t deal with him right now. This wasn’t how he imagined his night to go.

Fox felt the tiredness wash over him and he slowly dragged his feet over the ground. His head was full of thoughts but he still couldn’t concentrate on anything.

When he turned around the last corner, Fox looked up to see a figure stand in front of his quarters. 

“Vos, I told you I want to be alone right now.” He yelled and rubbed his temples. 

“So, Vos is his name.” The deep, yet familiar voice ripped Fox out of his thoughts. He whipped his head up and stared at the white clad Senator in front of him.

“Veede. Shouldn’t you be in the medbay?” Fox asked and he felt his pulse rising. The tall male in front of him stepped closer, which forced Fox to take a step back. 

“I was. The medics said nothing was broken and so I decided to come by and visit you. Isn’t that sweet of me?” No. No it wasn’t. He shouldn’t even be here, this were his private quarters, no one was allowed to be there without his explicit allowance. 

“I need to ask you to leave, Senatur Fuc. These are the private quarters of us clones and no one is a-“ He was interrupted when the Senator raised his hand to cup his cheek. Fox flinched and tried to step back but the gentle caress had turned into a bruising hold of his chin. 

“That’s why I am here, commander. Or do you want me to call the Jedi Council and tell them about what happened tonight? I’m sure they will be very interested how one of them has a partner *and* let anger take over his emotions?”

Oh no. This was bad. Fox didn’t know what exactly would happen to Quinlan if the Order found out but it wasn’t going to be good. 

“So are you going to be a good soldier and follow the order of your superior and-“ Senator Veede couldn’t continue when a fist collided with his chin. The force of the punch threw the Senator a few meters back until he crashed onto the cold floor. 

Before Fox could even comprehend what was going on, Thorn and other few clones of the Coruscant Guard ran up to the Senator turned him onto his stomach and put his hands on his back.

“Senator Veede Fuc, you are under arrest for assaulting a officer.” As quickly as they came, the clones disappeared again but not without Thorn shooting Fox a reassuring grin.

It felt like all strength left him and the datapad and his helmet fell on the ground, sending a crashing sound through the halls. Soft arms encircled him and pressed him close to a chest. He reached up with his shaking hands to put them around the waist in front of him. A hand gently caressed his head and Fox pressed his face into the soft fabric of the jedi robes. The familiar scent of Quinlan Vos entered his nose and Fox finally relaxed. 

“Do you want to join me in my quarters?” He mumbled in the fabric and two warm arms guided him into his room. Fox fell into his bed and before he could fall asleep, the two familiar arms encircled his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt request you want me to write just yell at me on tumblr @peppsta


End file.
